Karma
by Ironic Child
Summary: Os inspiré de la chanson Karma, interprétée par Rin Kagamine, de Circus-P.


Nerveusement, ses doigts avaient cette tendance malheureuse à se tortiller dans tous les sens. Cette boule si familière s'amusait déjà à se former dans sa gorge, tandis que l'anxiété et la tristesse prenaient place. Déboussolée, Rin ne savait plus comment réagir. Peu sûre d'elle, elle se résigna enfin. Pourtant, elle s'était mainte et mainte fois promis de ne plus à avoir à faire le premier pas. Il était tout aussi responsable qu'elle, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de remettre constamment ses agissements en question. N'était-ce pas assez clair ? Elle l'aimait, ça crevait les yeux. Peut-être même un peu de trop. Les autres se tuaient à lui répéter qu'elle en faisait trop, qu'elle se fatiguait pour un homme qui n'en valait même pas la peine. Touchée par l'attention que ses amis lui portaient, elle n'en restait pas moins irritée. En lui faisant la morale, Rin avait cette désagréable sensation d'être jugée sur sa façon de voir les choses, et notamment en ce qui concernait sa vision du couple.

Perdue dans ses longues réflexions, la jeune femme aux cheveux d'or finit bien vite par en sortir, alertée par un biiiip beaucoup trop familier à son goût. Il y avait des jours où son fichu corps commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Il avait fallu qu'elle reçoive une petite notification pour que son coeur se mette directement à s'emballer. Pathétique.

\- Je ne rentrerais pas ce soir.

Si elle le pouvait, Rin ne se serait pas gênée pour balancer l'appareil mobile de l'autre côté de la pièce. Cette phrase combien de fois par an avait-elle l'honneur de la lire ? Il ne se rendait vraiment compte de rien. Il était aveugle. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Courir après lui à chaque occasion était usant, essayer de lui faire comprendre était usant, essayer de LE COMPRENDRE était usant. Les cernes, le teint blafard, les nerfs qui explosent, l'anxiété beaucoup trop accentuée, toutes ces émotions négatives tournaient infernalement en rond dans son pauvre petit esprit.

Il était clair qu'elle n'avait pas envie de lui répondre. A quoi bon ? Ses excuses étaient toujours les mêmes. Un séminaire imprévu, une affaire à régler, sa grand-mère qui avait besoin de lui...C'était à croire qu'il s'amusait à calculer tout par avance. L'amour, quel drôle de sentiment quand même. Au départ, elle avait toujours ri au nez de ses amies, qui lui assuraient à de nombreuses reprises, que l'amour, ce sentiment tant vanté et valorisé, avait cette tendance à nous rendre un peu...Comment disaient-ils déjà ? Ah oui ! « Gaga » « Bête » Bref, vous avez compris l'idée.

 _Je ne veux pas céder. Il peut attendre._

Rageusement, la jeune femme éteignit son téléphone portable, le rangeant par la même occasion.

* * *

Ce n'était plus possible. Était-ce son imagination qui lui jouait vraiment un mauvais tour ? Si ça avait été réellement le cas...Pourquoi cette sensation continuait-elle à perdurer ? Pourquoi avait-elle constamment le sentiment qu'on la suivait ? Peu importe où elle se trouvait, Rin se sentait menacée. Ces yeux invisibles, perçants, menaçants, ne cessaient de la poursuivre. Ils se complaisaient à la torturer doucereusement, avec une certaine application. Était-ce calculé ? Prémédité ?

\- Hé, Kagamine ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans le coin ?

Presque paralysée, la dénommée Kagamine n'osa même pas lever les mirettes vers son interlocutrice. Il y avait des personnes qui avaient de ces caractéristiques inoubliables. Dans le cas de Gumi, on pouvait notamment évoquer sa voix à la fois mielleuse et tranchante, teintée d'hypocrisie. Clairement, la femme aux cheveux couleur herbe faisait incontestablement partie des dernières personnes qu'elle aurait souhaité voir aujourd'hui.

A vrai dire, elles étaient comme chien et chat. Là où l'une se montrait calme et douce, l'autre avait l'occasion de faire ressortir son côté sournois et égoïste.

-...Laisse-moi tranquille, Gumi. Tu veux bien ?

L'air était frais et une certaine atmosphère pesante commençait à s'installer. Rin ne voulait pas la voir. Consciemment, Gumi savait. Elle savait que leur couple battait de l'aile, qu'il n'y avait presque rien à sauver. Presque malsaine, la plus âgée s'en délectait. Ce n'était un secret pour personne, elles ne s'étaient jamais entendues.

\- Je me demande juste ce qu'une dépressive vient foutre dans les bois. Tu pourrais te faire déchiqueter par un mystérieux serial killer, tu le sais ça ?

Ironisa t-elle, tout en levant les yeux, passablement agacée par l'attitude soudainement morne de la petite blonde.

Silencieuse, elle ne daigna pas lui répondre. A quoi bon ?

-...C'est mon frère. Hein ! C'est lui, hein ! Ce petit bâtard de merde !

Déjà agacée par la vulgarité déconcertante de l'autre, Rin tourna les talons. Discuter avec Gumi, c'était comme un attendre un miracle. Vous restiez là, les bras ballants, le coeur incertain. S'éloignant de cette cinglée, la plus jeune laissa ses pas la guider. Elle avait beau s'habituer à cette douleur constante, celle de ne jamais être assez bien pour lui, celle de savoir que peut-être, celui qu'elle avait tant osé aimer la trompait dans les bras d'une autre, la sensation restait la même. De la bile remontait péniblement, et son regard, perdu dans le vide, faisait totale abstraction de ce qui l'entourait. Ses muscles se relâchaient doucement. Elle avait l'impression de porter le poids du monde, et pourtant, ne serait-il pas injuste de qualifier un chagrin d'amour en ces termes si durs ? Sans qu'elle ne le remarque forcément, elle prit place à ses côtés, clope au bec.

\- … Tu le sais, je suppose ? Finit par lâcher l'intruse, un peu plus calmement.

Il n'y aucune animosité dans sa voix. Rin y décerna de l'inquiétude...voire même de la pitié.

\- … Ne me dis pas que c'est vrai.

\- Rin, te voile pas la face. Tes potes sont pas encore aveugles que je sache, TU n'es pas encore aveugle.

\- Dans le fond, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Gumi ?

\- J'ai toujours fait de mon mieux pour te mettre en garde, voilà ce que ça me fait. Mais conne que tu es, tu n'as jamais su percevoir les signes au bon moment.

Conne. C'était un peu douloureux. Mais ne disait-on pas que la vérité l'était en même ?

\- …

\- Je suis désolée, Rin. Gumo est un sacré bâtard. Il ne te mérite pas.

Presque gentiment, elle laissa ses longs doigts se glisser dans la chevelure de la blonde, qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis. Elle le savait depuis des lustres, et cela ne l'avait pas empêché de croire aveuglément en cet amour. Un amour empoisonné, distant. Basé sur des tromperies, des cachotteries, de fausses intentions.

* * *

Des sirènes. Des cris.

Recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce, elle était bien consciente qu'elle n'y resterait pas longtemps. Le karma, cette notion si mystique et attirante s'abattait sur elle, et cette fois-ci, il lui avait proposé de tenter plus dangereux. Plus amusant. Irrésistible envie, Rin n'avait pas hésité de plus à la saisir. Elle avait joué avec le feu elle aussi. N'était-ce pas ironique d'utiliser cette expression ? Lâchant un léger rire, elle finit par se rendre.

Digne, elle les ignorait tous. Leurs questions, leurs regards malsains. Avec un dernier sourire dédié à Gumi, Rin tourna définitivement le dos.

 _Gumi._

Elle n'était pas si mauvaise que ça au final, pas vrai ?

Son frère était minable, mais la sœur avait un bon fond.

« Je suis désolée... »

Un doux murmure s'était échappé des lèvres de la condamnée, alors que celle-ci caressait inlassablement son ventre.


End file.
